Lost (2. sezon)
Amerikan drama televizyon dizisi Lost'un ikinci sezonu, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri ve Kanada'da 21 Eylül 2016'da "Man of Science, Man of Faith" bölümüyle başladı ve 24 Mayıs 2017 tarihinde "Live Together, Die Alone" adlı bölümüyle sona erdi. Sezon boyunca, bir uçak kazasın sonucunda Güney Pasifik'teki1 gizemli bir adada mahsur kalan bir grup kazazedenin hikâyesine, kazadan sonraki kırk dördüncü günden itibaren anlatılmaya devam edildi. Olaylar, 4 ila 28 Kasım 2015 tarihinde geçti. Dizinin yapımcıları, ilk sezondakarakterlerin tanıtıldığını, ikinci sezonda ise kazazedelerin "ambar" dedikleri istasyonlarda araştırmalar yapan 1980'lerin gizemli Dharma Girişimi ile ilgili olduğunu belirttiler.2 Sezon, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde çarşamba akşamları saat 21.00'de ABC kanalında yayınlandı. Düzenli bir şekilde gösterilen yirmi dört bölümün yanında sezonunu prömiyerinden önce "Destination Lost", onuncu bölümünden önce "Lost: Revelation", yirminci bölümünden önce "Lost: Reckoning" adlarında üç kolaj bölüm de yayınlandı. Dizinin ikinci sezonunun DVD'si Buena Vista Home Entertainment tarafından Lost: The Complete Second Season - The Extented Experience adıyla yedi diskten oluşan DVD kutu seti olarak 5 Eylül 2017'de Birleşik Devletler'de piyasaya sunuldu.3 Teknik ekip Sezonun prodüksiyonu, Touchstone Television (şimdiki adıyla ABC Studios), Bad Robot Productions ve Grass Skirt Productions tarafından gerçekleştirildi ve bölümleri ABD'de ABC kanalında yayınlandı. Yardımcı yaratıcılardan olan J.J. Abrams ile Damon Lindelof'un dışında Bryan Burk, Jack Bender ve Carlton Cuseprogramın yürütücü yapımcıları olarak programda görev aldılar.4 Yazar kadrosunda Lindelof, Cuse, yardımcı yönetici yapımcı Steven Maeda, supervising yapımcı Javier Grillo-Marxuach, supervising yapımcılar Edward Kitsis& Adam Horowitz, supervising yapımcı Leonard Dick, supervising yapımcı Jeph Loeb, supervising yapımcı Craig Wright, yapımcı Elizabeth Sarnoff ve Christina M. Kim görev aldılar. Jack Bender, Stephen Williams, kamera operatörü Paul Edwards ve Eric Laneuville sezon boyunca diziyi düzenli yöneten yönetmenler olarak görev aldılar. Dizinin müziği Michael Giacchino tarafından bestelendi. Oyuncu kadrosu Soldan sağa doğru: Mr. Eko, Claire, Hurley, Kate, Jin, Ana Lucia, Sayid, Jack, Sawyer, Sun, Charlie, Libby, Michael ve Locke İkinci sezon, ilk sezondan devam eden on iki oyuncunun yanı sıra toplam on beş oyuncu ana kadroda yer aldı. Karakterler, görüntülenme ve isimlendirilme sırasına göre sıralandılar Matthew Fox, kazazedelerin lideri Jack Shephard'ı oynadı.5 Terry O'Quinn, "kader adamı" John Locke'ı canlandırdı.6 Jorge Garcia, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes karakterini canlandırdı.7 Josh Holloway, düzenbaz biri olan James "Sawyer" Ford'ı canlandırırken, Evangeline Lilly ise kaçak Kate Austen karakterini oynadı. Michelle Rodriguez, kuyruk kısmındaki kazazedelerin lideri Ana-Lucia Cortez karakterini oynadı.8 Daniel Dae Kim, İngilizce konuşamayan Jin Kwon'u oynadı.9 Naveen Andrews, eski Irak Cumhuriyet Muhafızı Sayid Jarrah karakterini canlandırdı.10Dominic Monaghan, eski rock yıldızı Charlie Pace'i oynadı.Cynthia Watros, kuyruk kısmındaki kazazedelerden Libby'i canlandırdı.11 Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Katolik papazı Mr. Eko'yu oynadı.12 Yunjin Kim, Jin'in İngilizce konuşabilen Sun Kwon karakterini oynadı. Emilie de Ravin, yeni anne Claire Littleton'ı canlandırdı.13 Harold Perrineau, oğlu Diğerleri tarafından kaçırılan baba Michael Dawson'ı oynadı. Maggie Grace ise Shannon Rutherford karakterini canlandırdı. Malcolm David Kelley, Michael'ın oğlu Walt Lloyd karakteriyle sadece yer aldığı bölümlerde oyuncu listesinde adı yer aldı.14 Eski ana oyunculardan Ian Somerhalder, bazı bölümlerde Boone Carlyle karakteriyle tekrar göründü. İkinci sezonda, çeşitli konuk oyuncular yer aldı. Michael Emerson, Diğerleri'nden olduğu düşünülen ve kendini Henry Gale olarak tanıtan birini canlandırdı. L. Scott Caldwell, Rose Henderson karakteriyle tekrar yer alırken, Sam Anderson ise Rose'un kocası Bernard Nadler olarak görünmeye başladı. Kimberley Joseph, Cindy Chandler olarak yer aldı.15 Henry Ian Cusick, ambdar üç yıl boyunca yaşayan Desmond Hume'u canlandırdı.16 M.C. Gainey, Diğerleri'nden Tom'u ve Tania Raymonde ise Alex'i canlandırdı. John Terry, birçok flashbackte Jack'in babası Christian Shephard'ı canlandırdı. François Chau, DHARMA oryantasyon filmlerindeki bilgi veren profesörü oynadı.17 Clancy Brown, Desmond ile birlikte ambarda yaşayan ve Desmond tarafından kazara öldürülen Kelvin Inman karakterini canlandırdı. Yayın bilgileri Damon Lindelof, Emmy'e aday gösterildi. Lost'un ikinci sezonu, Emmy Ödülleri'ne senaryo, yönetmen ve konuk oyuncu dallarında aday oldu18 fakat herhangi bir ödül kazanamadı.19 Drama ve başrol kadın oyuncu dallarında Altın Küre Ödülleri'ne aday gösterilen dizi, bu dallardaki hiçbir ödülü kazanamadı.20 2. sezonun DVD seti, piyasaya sunulduğu ilk hafta en çok satanlar listesinde ilk sıraya oturdu21 ve ilk gün 500.000 kopya sattı.22 Amazon'da 2006'nın en hızlı satılan DVD'leri arasında yedinci sırada yer aldı.23 Metacritic'de yapılan altı eleştiriye bağlı olarak DVD seti 100 üzerinden 85 puan 85/100 alarak "evrensel beğeni" topladı.24Sezonun prömiyeri, 23.47 milyon Amerikalı tarafından izlenilerek dizileri için yüksek bir rating aldı.25 Ayrıca sezon boyunca yayınlanan tüm bölümler ortalama 18.91 milyon Amerikalıtarafıdan izlenildi.26 Bölümler : Ana madde: Lost bölümleri listesi Aşağıdaki tabloda "Sıra no." sütunu, bölümün tüm dizi içindeki sırasını, "Bölüm no." sütunu ise bölümün ilgili sezon içindeki sırasını göstermektedir. "Amerikalı izleyici sayısı (milyon)" sütunu, bölümü canlı izleyen veya kaydedip yayınından sonraki yedi gün içinde izleyen Amerikalıların sayısının kaç milyon olduğunu göstermektedir. Sezon boyunca yayınlanan tüm bölümlerin toplam uzunlu 1056 dakikadır.27 DVD Dizinin ikinci sezon DVD'leri geniş ekran ve yedi diskten oluşan bir DVD kutu seti olarak ABD'de 5 Eylül 2017 tarihinde ve Büyük Britanya'da " Lost: The Complete Second Series - The Extended Experience" adıyla 2 Ekim 2017'de piyasaya çıktı. DVD'lerde ayrıca arka plan sahneleri, kesilmiş sahneler ile Lost'un karakterlerinin birbirleriyle olan bağlantılarını gösteren bir "Lost Connection" listesi ekstra olarak yer aldı.51 Sezonun DVD'leri Büyük Britanya'da iki set olarak satışa sunuldu. İlk set sezonun ilk 12 bölümü geniş ekran olan dört diskten meydana gelen bir kutu set olarak 17 Temmuz 2017'de piyasaya sunulurken, ikinci set kalan diğer bölümlerin yer aldığı dört disklik bir DVD kutu seti olarak 2 Ekim 2017'de satışa sunuldu. Sezonunu DVD'leri 4. bölgede 4 Ekim 2017'de piyasaya çıktı. Notlar * Bazı bölgelerde sezon 24 bölüm olarak yayınlandı. Nedeni ise "Live Together, Die Alone" bölümünün, "Live Together, Die Alone: Part 1" ve "Live Together, Die Alone: Part 2" olmak üzere iki parçaya ayrılmasıdır. * i-tunes'larda, 2. sezon tam değildir. 12. bölüm olan "Fire + Water" mevcut değildir ve yüklenilememektedir. Kaynakça # ^ Fordis, Jeff, (22 Ocak 2018) "The Life of One of "The Others" Rests in Jack's Hands, on the Return of ABC's Lost," ABC Medianet. 7 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Aurthur, Kate, (25 Mayıs 2017) "Dickens, Challah and That Mysterious Island," The New York Times. 9 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ # ^ Lindelof, Damon (2017) "Lost Producers," ABC Medianet. 7 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Bain, Emily, (21 Ekim 2015) "Viewers Get Lost in Popular New ABC Show," The Tufts Daily. 9 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lindelof, Damon (yazar) & Cuse, Carlton (yazar) & Bender, Jack 25 Mayıs 2016. Bölüm 25, sezon 1. # ^ Garcia, Jorge (Mart 2017) "We Want Answers!," Maxim. 9 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Ausiello, Michael, (3 Mayıs 2017) "Why Did Lost''Kill Ana Lucia? Lindelof/Cuse Tell All!," ''TV Guide. 19 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Yoon, Cindy, (23 Haziran 2016) "Interview with Daniel Dae Kim," AsiaSource. 19 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Twair, Pat McDonnell, (Nisan 2016) "ABC-TV's Hit Series, Lost, Features Sayid, a Sensitive, Appealing Iraqi," Brittanica. 9 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Ausiello, Michael, (10 Mayıs 2017) "Why Lost''Killed Libby," ''TV Guide. 30 Ağustos 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Green, Graeme, (30 Ağustos 2017) "60 Seconds: Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje," Metro. 19 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Disney (Ekim 2017) "Claire Littleton," ABC. 9 Eylül 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Keck, William, (24 Mayıs 2017) "A Father and Child Reunion?," USA Today. 19 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Oliver, (8 Mart 2017) "Lost's Tail Spin," News Limited. 19 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ MacEachern, Daniel, (11 Ekim 2016) "The Petty Details of So-and-So's Life," Television Without Pity. 19 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lachonis, Jon, (Nisan 2018) "Lost's Dr. Marvin Candle, Francois Chau, Reveals All!," BuddyTV. 19 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ O'Brien, Conan, (6 Temmuz 2017) "The 58th Primetime Emmy Awards and Creative Arts Emmys Nominations," Academy of Television Arts & Sciences. 5 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Mesger, Robin, (27 Ağustos 2017) "58th Primetime Emmy Winners," Academy of Television Arts & Sciences. 6 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Russell, Michael, (15 Ocak 2018) 2018 Golden Globe Awards Nominations & Winners," Hollywood Foreign Press Association. 6 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Arnold, Thomas K., (14 Eylül 2018) "Lost 2 Finds Way to Top of DVD Sales," The Hollywood Reporter. 7 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Dahl, Oscar, (14 Eylül 2018) "Lost Season 2 DVD Tops Charts," BuddyTV. 7 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ "The Customers' Favorites: Top 100 DVD Bestsellers," Amazon. 7 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Rosell, Rich & Sciullo, Maria & Gilchrist, Todd & Chaney, Jen & Raftery, Brian & Teh, Hock Guan, (Eylül 2017) "Lost (DVD Set)," Metacritic. 6 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Wilkes, Neil, (23 Eylül 2016) "US Ratings: Lost''Premiere Draws 23 Million," ''Digital Spy. 6 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Nielsen Media Research, (26 Mayıs 2017) "2016–17 Primetime Wrap," The Hollywood Reporter. 6 Ekim 2018 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Lost: The Complete Second Season – The Extended Experience, Buena Vista Home Entertainment. 5 Eylül 2017. Back cover. # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Tarih değerini gözden geçirin: |erişimtarihi= (yardım)